Sourcrout
Sourcrout is a Cartoon Network original series based on the DeviantArt webcomic of the same name by EliNinja. Like the comic, It follows the daily lifes of 3 ghost friends who live the lives of the fleshies they were 20-100 years ago. The series ran on Cartoon Network from December 7th, 2015 - March 24th, 2016 and was also rated TV-PG-DV (sometimes TV-PG-DLV) in the United States. Characters *'Nopsock i's a bright-sided ghost who always looks on....well, the bright side of the after life. Born in 1953 and killed in a car crash in 1977, he usually has a very positive personality like in the original Sourcrout comic. *'Clams i's an emo ghost who is always depressed 75% of the time. He lived from 1910-1926 and literally asked a zoo bear to maul him to death. That's how depressed he is and was. Unlike in the comic, he is a bit less untalkative. *'Feri i's a female ghost who wrote many songs and poems back in her day. An African-American woman who was independent for most of her 1980-2000 life (she was killed in a train accident), She is a very good writer and a sort of good friend. Episodes #Ghost Job (12/07/2015) - Nopsock, Clams and Feri apply for ghost business jobs. #Fame Show (12/07/2015) - Nopsock tries to do some popular things so that he can get noticed by tons. #Pocks, the Depressed Balloon (12/08/2015) - Clams befriends an orange balloon who also hates himself. #The Fight (12/09/2015) - When Feri is challenged to a fight at work, she has to find the right type of punch to use. #Scared (12/10/2015) - Nopsock scares his old friend Miley so hard that she stays frozen for nearly a week. #Buchums the Bear (12/11/2015) - Clams is reunited with the bear he asked to maul him after 89 years. #Flying Pickle (12/17/2015) - Nopsock spots a pickle which always flies around the room like an alien. #Sock Full of Coal (12/24/2015) - Clams feels down when he gets nothing but coal in his christmas sock. #Ghost Writer (1/07/2015) - Feri's newest book, Legend of the Crow, sells 10 billion copies in less than a month. #Gonna Take a Big Ship (1/14/2016) - Nopsock finds the biggest ship in the universe and decides to take it for a ride. #Love Ghost (1/21/2016) - Malia, a work friend of Feri's, has a huge crush on Clams, but doesn't know if he likes her the same way. #The Dance (1/28/2016) - a ghost DJ hosts a huge dance party at the work café. #The Snowman (2/04/2016) - Nopsock tries to get a snowman to a fridge shelter before it starts melting. #Delivery Ghost (2/11/2016) - Feri orders a pizza for a party at work, but the delivery ghost is super late. #Chupo (2/18/2016) - a conspiracy ghost has lots of others feeling down due to his depressing theories. #The Wars She's Been Through (2/25/2016) - Feri tells Nopsock and Clams the stories of her time as a female war soldier. #Cool Boy Shmam (3/03/2016) - Clams meets an incredibly stupid ghost who thinks he's the best in the world. #Ladie's Ma'am (3/10/2016) - After she stops obsessing over Clams, Malia decides to go after women instead. #Dave (3/17/2016) - Nopsock and his buddy Dave check out the best night club of the century. #Ghost Repellant (series finale; 3/24/2016) - Nopsock,Clams and Feri work together to stop a dangerous ghost-killing spray that breaks out somehow. Category:Television series Category:EliNinja